


Best Evil Friend.

by Effystein



Category: South Park
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Antichrist Damien Thorn, Bullying, Childhood Friends, First Crush, Loneliness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pining, References to Minor Relationships, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmate AU, Violence, Xenophobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein
Summary: Encontrar sua alma gêmea, por mais que tenha perdido seu valor ao decorrer dos anos e não fosse mais um destino tão aclamado pela sociedade, era o maior sonho de Phillip Pirrup. Isso até o momento que ele começa a soltar fogo pelas mãos e acidentalmente incendiar tudo que toca.[Dip - Soulmate AU]
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrup/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 11





	Best Evil Friend.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/gifts).



> Feliz aniversário Caty gostosa que o mundo se curve diante os seus pés e finalmente enalteça Dip como esse ship merece (mas enalteça mais vc pq vc é perfeita). Te amo MUITO COM TODA A MINHA ALMA e me perdoa por ter deixado esse primeiro cap tão curtinho 😭😭😭, fiz com imenso carinho mesmo assim e ainda vou quebrar sua maldição n se preocupa não ok. Mais 20k tão vindo aí e EU TO FALANDO SERIO. Aproveita o presente amorzinho 😢😢💖❣💞💓💓💖

**I** **.**

A hora do lanche havia chegado a não mais do que dez minutos, mas todo o parquinho já estava recheado de crianças pulando nos brinquedos velhos e enferrujados e jogando bolas de neves uns nos outros por aí.

Os floquinhos de neve caíam serenamente do céu nublado e pousavam nas camadas espessas que se formaram sob o gramado verde e os telhados triangulares, assim como acontecia quase todo dia do ano, incessantemente. Era uma paisagem que já fazia parte do dia-a-dia dos moradores de South Park, tão acostumados à temperatura excruciante que já não eram mais afetados pelo frio.

No entanto, havia um garoto… a única criança que não brincava com as outras no parquinho, completamente solitário num dos banquinhos do gira-gira com apenas um sanduíche mofado servindo de companhia. Uma das pouquíssimas exceções para aquele caso.

É claro que suas vestes eram o principal motivo para aquele problema; seu casaco vermelho era tão fino quanto uma camisa, velho o suficiente para ser trocado — o que não aconteceria tão cedo, ele pensava — e começando a desfiar aos poucos agora que parava para olhá-lo mais de perto. Os shortinhos azuis mal passavam dos joelhos, e as meias longas e felpudas não adiantavam de muita coisa. Mas se o problema fosse somente suas roupas, sua vida já teria ganhado propósito mais uma vez.

Mas não era somente aquele frio mortífero que ele sentia. Aquele que tremia seus ossos e não te deixava sair do lugar — Por deus, ele podia ser a criança menos favorita do orfanato, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas a igreja teria sérios problemas se o deixassem simplesmente morrer de frio em qualquer lugar —. Seu frio se tratava de algo mais interior _ ,  _ algo que penetrava dentro da pele e cobria todo o seu coração. Aquele tipo de frio que não passava nem mesmo no verão, ou debaixo de um emaranhado de cobertas. Só crescia, e crescia, e crescia...

Aquele era mais um dos incontáveis dias em que Pip não fora chamado para brincar com as outras crianças, como já era de costume. O som das risadas agudas e das bolas de neve rasgando o ar e aterrisando com força nos casacos de pano inundavam seus ouvidos como um irritante zumbido de abelha, se sobressaindo sob o som reconfortante do vento soprando. Houve um tempo em que Pip deliberadamente evitou aquele local para não ver todas aquelas crianças se divertindo, um lembrete constante que ele não se encaixava naquele lugar, mas aquilo já havia passado muito tempo… 

Ele deu uma mordida grande no sanduíche — era melhor do que nada — enquanto assistia Kyle Broflovski tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair a alguns passos de distância. O ambiente inteiro tinha aquela atmosfera caótica por causa da guerra de bolas de neve que ocorria a alguns passos de distância, como um verdadeiro campo de guerra, por isso ninguém prestou atenção ao riso de diversão que Pip soltou quando observou aquela cena. Se fosse em outra circunstância, literalmente,  _ em qualquer outra  _ circunstância, ninguém teria hesitado em lhe dar um tapa de repreensão.

Pip sorriu ainda mais quando os três amigos ao seu redor empurraram ainda mais fundo o rosto de Kyle contra a neve. Gostava de imaginar que era ele ali brincando com eles, empurrando a cabeça de Kyle para baixo, acabando-se de rir junto com os outros três, mas por um momento, depois de muito menos que dois minutos, sentiu-se aliviado por não estar de fato brincando com eles porque, de repente, teve a impressão de que haviam-no matado por acidente.

— Kyle, o que é isso no seu braço? — Stan Marsh, o garoto de casaco marrom e gorro azul, que agora tinha o rosto incrivelmente pálido, apontou com a ponta do dedo para algum lugar entre a bagunça enorme de neve que poucos segundos depois surgiu um dos braços soterrados do amigo.

Kyle ainda estava se esforçando para levantar, muito mal-humorado, quando os outros dois amigos exclamaram em choque:

— K-Kahl... você!

_ — Você já tem a sua marca! _

Foi como se o mundo inteiro tivesse entrado em colapso de repente e voltado ao normal nem um minuto depois. Por um momento, pareceu que nunca acontecera nenhuma guerra de bola de neve naquele parquinho. As crianças ao redor subitamente pararam de correr e gritar e olharam para a direção deles com interesse.

— Do que cês tão falando!?... — Kyle perguntou com impaciência antes de se levantar e alisar as próprias vestes sujas de neve. Nenhum de seus amigos falara absolutamente nada, só apontaram com as mãos trêmulas e as bocas escancaradas para o pequeno fragmento de pele que aparecia entre sua luva e seu casaco.

O ruivo abaixou o olhar com raiva e fez uma cara de completa incredulidade quando puxou a manga da roupa e encarou o próprio pulso. O clima frenético e selvagem da guerra de bolas de neve se tornou subitamente distante, mas só se dissipou por completo quando as palavras pareceram ter encontrado o caminho de volta até a boca de Eric Cartman e ele anunciou para as crianças ao redor;

— Galera, a marca do Kahl apareceu! Venham ver, venham ver!

As crianças largaram os montinhos que ainda possuíam em suas mãos e correram para conseguir um lugar na aglomeração que começava a se formar ao redor dos quatro garotos. Pip esticou o pescoço para todos os lados que lhe fosse permitido, mas a presença do ruivo se tornava quase inexistente atrás de todas as cabeças que o rodeavam com pressa. Acontece que não era muito comum você receber a sua marca com uma idade tão precoce. 

Quer dizer, não  _ aquela  _ marca em específico, — que não fora preciso nada mais que as enormes caras de espanto dos amigos de Kyle para se tornar óbvio para todo mundo —, a última manifestação da sua ligação de alma e a mais complexa, que só aparecia durante a puberdade.

O mais normal eram os machucados que apareciam do nada, os choros repentinos, uma vontade imensa de começar a assistir à determinado programa e muitas outras coisas que aconteciam com crianças da idade dele.

Havia um caso ou outro ali, é claro, mas ninguém dava muito crédito para uma história que saia de uma cidade como South Park. Se isso fosse verdade mesmo, quem sabe não acontecesse consigo também?

Pip se levantou, um pouquinho entusiasmado, levando o saquinho com o pouco de sanduíche que sobrara dentro dele, e se aproximou discretamente, na esperança dos outros estarem distraídos demais com a nova notícia para não ser notado.

_ — O que diz aí, Kyle? _

_ — Não faço ideia, a letra parece um monte de rabisco em latim... _

_ — Você sabe de alguém que escreve desse jeito? _

_ — Espera… acho que tô conseguindo entender... Porra, eu que não vou falar isso em voz alta! _

Uma série de murmúrios de desaprovação e impaciência foram ouvidos. De repente, todos os presentes começaram a conversar entre si como se tivessem microfones entalados na garganta e Pip não podia mais ouvir o que os três principais estavam dizendo.

Ele tentou se esgueirar entre as crianças e se apoiar na pontinha dos pés para ver por cima de seus ombros, mas nem isso era de muita eficiência, ele era demasiado baixo para aquela idade. A única coisa que a fração de segundos de seus pulos lhe permitiam vislumbrar era a ushanka peluda e bastante verde de Kyle num mar de cabeças, várias vezes balançando em afirmativa com as outras e de vez em quando avançando contra a touca azul de Eric Cartman, para lhe dar um soco.

Foi somente quando ouviu de repente a voz do mesmo garoto risonho se sobressair sobre as demais e anunciar que a alma gêmea de Kyle achava a bunda dele bonitinha que Pip desistira de tentar se equilibrar sobre os próprios dedos. No exato momento que a última sílaba saiu da boca de Eric, o garoto recebera um soco. Todo mundo riu escandalosamente, e o ruivo pareceu ter ficado extremamente irritado, o rosto completamente vermelho.

Por alguns breves segundos, Pip sentiu uma pontada muito pequena de empatia pela situação de Kyle, quase fazendo-o se sentir mal por estar fazendo parte da turma que caçoava dele, mas esse sentimento não teve muito tempo para fazê-lo se lembrar de todas as coisas ruins que ele e seus amigos lhe fizeram, porque num instante depois, completamente distraído, Pip acabou pisando sem querer no pé de alguém.

— Aí, Pip, seu merda! Olha por onde anda! — A pessoa gritou furiosa atrás dele, subitamente parando de rir. Parecia ser uma menina, mas não deu tempo de se virar e ter seu pedido de desculpas espontaneamente ignorado, porque Pip sentiu-se sendo empurrado com força, e no minuto seguinte ele estava no chão.

Todos os poros de seu corpo gritaram de protesto quando a friagem tocou por completo sua pele, para melhorar seu estado já prejudicado de frio, mas isso não foi a pior parte. Quando Pip se sentou e olhou para cima, cometendo o erro de sempre esperar uma reação diferente de quem havia o empurrado, como um pedido de desculpas, arrependimento — pura tolice —, se arrependeu: todo mundo agora estava olhando para ele.

— Que porra é essa!? — Cartman exclamou com raiva. O olhar dele junto com os outros três se destacavam na massa de alunos, profundamente enraivecidos e enojados, como se Pip fosse uma barata morta na calçada.

— Oh, cavalheiro, eu sinto muito por---

— Tá a tanto tempo sem comer que não consegue mais ficar em pé? Some daqui, francês de merda! — E chutou um pouco de neve em cima de Pip com a ponta do tênis, o fazendo se arrastar no chão para se afastar e toda a pele que fora tocada pelas partículas geladas congelarem.

Houve um surto de risadinhas na aglomeração ao redor deles. Pip se encolheu quase que involuntariamente, sentindo seu rosto se esquentar e a vergonha e o arrependimento de ter vindo ali logo lhe atingir.

Não havia mais nada no mundo que fosse capaz de fazer Pip se sentir daquele jeito; pequeno, patético,  _ tão digno de pena. _ Queria sair correndo, se esconder, mas o sentimento de humilhação era tanto que seu corpo se tornara duro, como se não quisesse se mover.

— Ei, espera, acho que ele tava tentando chamar atenção porque quer ser sua alma gêmea, Kyle. — Stan riu, e Kyle fez uma cara exagerada de nojo.

— Credo, que nojo! Eu não quero um francês como alma gêmea!

O rubor e a vergonha avançaram com tudo contra seu rosto, mas Pip ainda conseguiu fazer um esforço para abrir a boca e tentar se explicar.

A cena inteira parecia um pesadelo de tão altas e horripilantes que eram as risadas. Tão assustadoras, que sua voz morreu na garganta e por um momento, desejou acordar desesperado em seus lençóis à qualquer momento, envolto das paredes sujas de seu quarto demasiadamente pequeno, com alguma barata subindo em seu pé de madrugada e finalmente sentindo o alívio de que tudo não passara de um sonho que o atingiu. Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Tentou se levantar com rapidez, esperando que apenas esquecessem daquela história e continuassem à conversar sobre a frase vulgar escrita no pulso de Kyle, mas Stan Marsh o chutou de volta para o chão e sorriu, um tanto curioso.

— Na verdade, será que algum dia você vai ter uma alma gêmea, Pip? — Stan o olhou no fundo dos olhos com curiosidade antes de formar um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. — Que pena da menina que estiver presa com um francês bichinha o resto da vida. Essa sim vai se matar quando descobrir que é você.

Aquilo foi como uma facada profunda em seu coração. Aquele frio estranho que sentia lhe amarrando se tornou imensamente mais gelado.

— Isso se for uma menina, né? Nem cara de quem gosta de mulher esse aí tem.

O frio da neve enrijecera todos os seus músculos por baixo das vestes finas, mas mesmo aquilo não foi capaz de fazer com que o chute que levara na barriga fosse menos doloroso.

Numa hora, pareceu o cenário ridiculamente comum que acontecia todos os dias; aquele em que ninguém dava tempo para Pip conseguir se explicar ou para correr, que ninguém se importava se ele conseguiria ou não levantar depois, que ninguém se importava se fariam uma ferida muito profunda que demorasse para sarar. Ele era só o Pip, o francês irritante. Não valia a pena se preocupar com ele _.  _ Mas o que aconteceu à seguir foi, por muito tempo, um mistério que lhe fora mais assustador do que todos os anos de bullying que sofreu nos Estados Unidos. 

Quando os chutes ficaram mais fortes e passaram a vir de todas as direções; quando a neve o engoliu mais um pouco e trouxe aquele frio tão torturante para o fundo da alma, quando Pip sentiu seu interior borbulhar com um sentimento que nunca sentira antes, uma vontade imensa de fazer alguma coisa, _ de se salvar _ , tudo parou _. _

Uma ventania forte e muito breve tocou todos os lados de seu corpo, quase parecendo que ia levantá-lo, e se completou com o silêncio repentino. Havia uma mancha escura de pólvora na neve ao seu redor quando conseguiu levar o rosto para fora da proteção de seus braços, e não havia mais ninguém o cercando e impedindo que a claridade do céu chegasse até seu rosto.

Cada fibra do corpo estava dolorida e sua visão ardendo, a mesma coisa que havia sido sua perdição a pouquíssimos minutos atrás, mas isso não o impediu de franzir a testa e se espantar.

Aqueles que estavam o atacando anteriormente, agora caídos, chorando e grunhindo a poucos passos de distância, terrivelmente feridos com queimaduras no rosto e na pele, o olhavam em pânico.

**II.**

— Phillip, você pode me dizer o que exatamente aconteceu hoje? — Perguntou o padre Maxi, com aquela calma que provavelmente só soava reconfortante para as pessoas que ele inventava na própria cabeça.

O padre mantinha-se na mesma posição que Pip sempre o encontrava quando entrava em seu escritório nas quartas-feiras: os dedos das mãos se entrelaçavam firmemente contra a mesa de carvalho, sempre perfeitamente organizada com seus papéis e canetas coloridas, com a postura curvada e irradiando fadiga, os olhos expressando desaprovação por trás dos óculos quadrados.

O homem não era apenas o dono do orfanato que Pip atualmente morava, pelo menos, não era antes de recebê-lo. Também servia como uma espécie de terapeuta para Pip, pelas mesmas circunstância  _ especiais  _ que foram os motivos para ele acabar ali. Um cargo um tanto quanto questionável para um homem conhecido por seu fanatismo religioso, mas ninguém pareceu  dar importância para essa escolha.

Ele não era tão ruim, de qualquer forma. Os remédios que indicava sempre surtiam efeito, se sentia melhor depois de falar com ele — nos poucos segundos antes do padre começar a falar.

Contudo, a consulta de Pip era sempre no final dia, e era especialmente nessas horas que o homem ficava mais notavelmente  _ impaciente. _

— Eu não sei, senhor. — O garoto respondeu mecanicamente, sem relaxar um único músculo do corpo ou tirar os olhos do enfeite engraçado de passarinho que decorava a sala monótona e demasiadamente branca.

Ele sabia muito bem que, naquele ponto, um mínimo movimento seu poderia significar estar contando mentira, por mais que estivesse sendo o mais honesto possível.

— Não sabe? — Maxi o olhou com suspeita por longos segundos, e então suspirou, exausto, em pleno cinco minutos de consulta — Essa é a resposta que você vem me dando o mês inteiro. Há alguém lá fora com um problema muito maior, precisando de um lugar aqui mais do que qualquer coisa, e você, que o têm, não aproveita?

Pip buscou até o último átomo de seu ser por força para conseguir discordar sem demonstrar o mínimo de exaustão. Se ele o fizesse, sabia que seria mal compreendido por ingratidão e indiferença, principalmente por se tratar de Padre Maxi, que sempre entendia de outra forma as mais pequenas coisas. Pelo amor de deus, a única coisa que era pedido para que ele fizesse era rezar dia e noite para uma salvação, como alguém gostaria de ficar em seu lugar?

— Eu entendo, senhor... mas eu realmente não sei— 

— Há oito colegas seus no hospital neste exato momento, Phillip. A maioria teve  _ sorte  _ de sair apenas com queimaduras no rosto, mas que ainda vão ficar marcadas para o resto da vida. O garoto McCormick está em estado  _ gravíssimo _ , quase sem previsão para voltar para casa. E isso sem contar as diversas ocorrências que andam acontecendo ao seu redor. Nenhum problema tão grave quanto esse ocorreu em todo esse tempo que você esteve aqui, por que está acontecendo agora?

O padre esperou por breves segundos por essa resposta enquanto Pip deixava os cabelos loiros esconderem seu rosto abaixado.

— Phillip, você anda tomando seus remédios como eu indiquei?

— Não.

— E porque não?

— Porque, senhor — Pip engoliu seco, mas ainda tinha o tom absurdamente tranquilo — roubaram os remédios da minha mochila na semana passada, como já falei para o senhor, e não quiseram me devolver.

Houve um longo minuto de silêncio onde o padre Maxi simplesmente o encarou com alguma coisa que não soube identificar latejando em seus olhos fundos. Talvez fosse cansaço, impaciência, ou estivesse pensando se mandá-lo de volta para a Inglaterra não seria ao todo uma má ideia, mas ele se afastou antes que qualquer fragmento de esperança se acendesse dentro do peito de Pip, e girou levemente o corpo na cadeira giratória, massageando os olhos por trás dos óculos de grau, como se estivesse lidando com uma criança absurdamente problemática.

— Eu esperava ter uma conversa produtiva com você hoje, Pip…

— Eu estou falando a verdade! — Pip se exaltou — E-Eu tenho nomes! Um deles é Terrance, Bill e--

— Pip, por favor, porque esses meninos fariam uma coisa dessas com você se são seus amigos?

Pip sentiu seu estômago desconfortavelmente se revirar, começando novamente a 

e sentir impotente naquela conversa. É claro que ele não levaria a sério um bando de crianças sendo extremamentes xenofóbicos.

— Eles não são meus amigos, nunca foram. Eu não tenho amigos, senhor…

— Não foi isso que seus professores me disseram na última vez que fui investigar. E aquele garoto dos Stoch? Tenho certeza que você o trouxe aqui uma vez.

Dessa vez, houve uma pontada tão forte em seu coração que Pip não foi capaz de formular uma frase para explicar-se à Maxi tão rapidamente. Estava ali uma ferida bem recente, algo que doía só de lembrar.

Pip pensou, por pouquíssimas semanas, que Butters fora a primeira pessoa nos Estados Unidos que não o desprezava como as outras pessoas faziam, por mais que fosse meio estranho a forma como ele sempre olhava para os lados quando conversavam em público e vivia lhe dando desculpas para não falar com ele quando tinha muita gente por perto.

A verdade veio à tona somente quando os outros meninos vieram a risadinhas lhe contar o que Butters andava fazendo pelas costas dele: espalhando mentiras, contando coisas pessoais, dizendo como detestava ficar ao redor dele e como era compreensível que ninguém na cidade gostasse dele. 

Algo que inclusive, lembrava-se vagamente de ter contado ao padre Maxi, que lhe respondera somente como  _ “Tenho certeza que ele virá lhe pedir desculpas o mais rápido possível” _ , coisa que nunca aconteceu.

— Além do mais, eles são bons garotos, porque fariam isso com um colega sem um motivo bom o suficiente?

O louro abriu a boca, pronto para dizer para aquele padre as coisas que tinha plena certeza que ele sabia; que os alunos daquela escola podiam ser qualquer coisa que não fosse “bons garotos”, que o motivo “bom o suficiente” para qualquer um que conhecesse Pip poderia ser tanto uma discussão mal resolvida como um pisão acidental no pé, que ele havia lhe contado todas aquelas coisas, uma por uma, mas o padre sempre se recusava a ouvir…

Mas Pip se impediu no mesmo instante. Não valia o esforço. Não mais.

O silêncio prevaleceu na sala. O padre parecia pensativo, aos poucos se afastando da postura dura e ríspida e agora o olhando com pena. Da janela suja, ele podia observar o anoitecer lentamente se apossar do céu nublado.

— Você sabe porque está aqui, não sabe, Pip? — o padre lhe perguntou, de repente com a voz repleta de um cuidado que não se encontrava ali antes. — Estamos tentando te entender, meu filho. Te salvar desse ser maligno que você está destinado, mas para isso, nós precisamos da sua colaboração.

O garoto assentiu solenemente, mas com pesar no peito. Odiava quando o padre falava daquele modo, como se o motivo dele ser tão patético e perigoso fosse sua própria alma gêmea, sua única razão para continuar seguindo em frente,  _ continuar vivendo _ , desde a época que ainda era jovem demais para entender o verdadeiro conceito de amor. Agora, reduzida a nada mais do que algo desumano e cruel.

— Esses meninos e...  _ bem, a sua irmã…  _ — Sua voz falhou por uma fração de segundos — foram apenas um dos exemplos do perigo real que esse monstro pode causar às pessoas ao seu redor. Se não tomar cuidado, Pip, o que mais pode acontecer?

Honestamente, essa era a pergunta que Pip mais tinha medo de descobrir a resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo, por mais que evitasse pensar nisso, enchesse a mente com todas as orações que o Padre Maxi pedia que ele fizesse, ele sabia da resposta para ela.

_ E talvez, bem talvez, ele não a temesse tanto como pensava que deveria. _

— Estou indicando uma dose mais forte dos remédios que estavam tendo efeito. Eu espero que você os use dessa vez, meu filho.

**III.**

O acontecimento de quarta-feira não havia causado problemas tão preocupantes na vida de Pip, surpreendentemente.

Havia sempre um desentendimento aqui e ali — um na qual ele descobriu acidentalmente que também podia transformar as pessoas em ornitorrincos —, mas nada realmente preocupante.

Sua única punição foi um olhar severo de padre Maxi porque, aparentemente, os professores estavam um pouco aflitos de ter um garoto sem autocontrole em suas salas durante uma detenção.

Ele não sabe ao certo o que padre fizera para que não fosse expulso e nem perseguido por nenhuma mãe vingativa quando retornou para escola — agora sendo o maior alvo de olhares assustados e nunca conseguindo se aproximar de uma pessoa por mais de dez passos sem que ela saísse correndo —, ou se ele distorceu os fatos de que havia realmente quase matado uma pessoa apenas para aterrorizá-lo e fazer com que se sentisse pior consigo mesmo. Mas havia uma grande chance daquilo ser mentira, já que ninguém estava falando sobre Kenny estar morrendo no hospital — somente sobre Pip ter agarrado alguém pela gola da camisa e bufado fogo no rosto dela, ou alguma coisa assim, pelo que conseguiu escutar.

As outras crianças pareciam ter medo dele agora, igualmente. Até cediam seu espaço à ele quando se aproximava demais. Pip não podia segurar dentro de si o alívio que sentia com todos aqueles acontecimentos, por mais que os comentários maldosos e os cochichos indiscretos tivessem aumentado absurdamente depois do que ocorrera.

_ Mas não foram somente aquela mudança drástica que aquele evento lhe trouxera. _

Era hora do lanche, uma semana depois do ocorrido quarta-feira, e ele estava sentado numa mesa onde anteriormente haviam vários alunos discutindo animadamente e que saíram apressados quando o viram se aproximando,  _ sozinho _ , porém aquilo não era novidade naquela altura.

Sua cabeça estava abaixada, olhando para o próprio lanche sem muito entusiasmo — dessa vez sem marcas de mofo— , mas se levantou abruptamente de susto quando viu outra pessoa lançar a bandeja com comida em cima da mesa.

— Oi.

Demorou talvez mais do que cinco segundos para Pip perceber que aquela saudação não fora alguma voz fantasmagórica na sua cabeça. Um par de olhos vermelhos o encarava do alto do pescoço como se estivesse prestes a executá-lo ali mesmo, e um calafrio imediatamente se espalhou por sua espinha, mandando-o correr e se esconder numa colina. Pip piscou, um tanto confuso com o que via.

Damien Thorn era um garoto particularmente curioso, em muitos sentidos; lembrava-se muito bem do primeiro contato que tivera com ele, há alguns meses atrás, um menininho um pouco mais rabugento e grosseiro do que aquele que estava em sua frente agora, e que pouco tempo depois havia-o explodido como um saquinho de pipoca.

O rosto extremamente pálido e fino era contornado por fios negros de cabelo bastantes intensos que deixavam várias pontinhas curvadas pulando para fora. Bastante alto para um garoto de nove anos, e ainda tinha sobrancelhas espessas que quase sempre estavam franzidas num mal-humor ameaçador.  _ Quase  _ sempre, porque agora, elas estavam levemente relaxadas e imóveis na testa numa linha reta.

Também havia uma uma mesclagem bastante incomum de curiosidade e frieza nas orbes vistosas.

— Oh, olá. — respondeu com relutância, mas mantendo a voz otimista. Damien fora a primeira pessoa, além dos professores, que teve coragem de falar com ele naquela semana inteira. Era um pouco estranho vê-lo sem aquele famoso olhar fulminante e raivoso no rosto…

Damien esperou breves segundos para finalmente se sentar, casualmente mexendo na própria comida com o garfo de plástico e evitando o olhar do louro.

— Eu vi o que você fez com aquela gente semana passada. — Ele começou, descontraído — Foi bem legal…

Por breves segundos que pareceram equivalentes à uma eternidade, Pip pensou não ter ouvido direito.

Piscou umas duas vezes, e depois mais uma vez, como se esperasse que a imagem de Damien fosse se dissipar no ar, e em seguida olhou ao redor tentando identificar mais alguém olhando para a mesa dos dois e dando risadinhas travessas. O único olhar que Pip recebia no entanto eram uns bem furtivos de medo e curiosidade, que recuaram quando o notaram.

Damien, por sua vez, continuou esperando uma resposta como se não estivesse interessado muito nela, lançando olhares rápidos para ele antes de voltar para o prato, parecendo até estar constrangido.

Stan e os três amigos haviam acabado de passar depressa atrás dele, murmurando alguma coisa sobre a marca que havia aparecido recentemente no pulso de Kyle estar falando coisas um pouco estranhas como “morte” e “francês filho da puta”.

— P-Perdão, mas eu acho que não entendi... — O louro respondeu educadamente, inclinando a cabeça para frente e sorrindo com sua própria incredulidade. Só queria ter certeza do que ouvira...

— Eu disse que foi legal, você explodir todo mundo e pegar aqueles caras de surpresa. — Damien repetiu. Ele moveu por um segundo as orbes escarlates para seu rosto antes de movê-las depressa de volta ao prato — Eu achei que eu fosse o único.

Pip sentiu seu coração dar uma cambalhota de ansiedade dentro do peito, e seu sorriso de descrença se desmanchou. 

— Você… sabe fazer isso também…?

Foi só quando Damien bufou uma risada e soprou a franja longa e escura pra longe que Pip se lembrou de um detalhe.

— É claro que eu sei _. _ — O garoto o olhou como se fosse um tolo —  _ Eu sou o anticristo, não sou? _

Foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse lhe atingido com força total e mortificado todos os seus sentidos. É claro que Pip sabia disso, não tinha como  _ não saber _ . Pelo amor de deus, era esse o motivo de Damien ter sido motivo de piadas por tanto tempo e ao mesmo tempo ter sido tão adorado naquela festa de aniversário, Pip deveria ter pensado nisso antes de fazer uma pergunta daquelas.

Mas por algum motivo, no entanto, aquele detalhe não lhe amedrontava.

Honestamente, estava mais surpreso pelo fato de Damien estar incrivelmente mais manso do que da primeira vez que se encontraram, ao invés de estar surtando e botando fogo em tudo que encontrava, completamente enraivecido, como o vira fazendo várias e várias vezes.

Talvez essa fosse a consequência de viver em South Park por tanto tempo.

— Eu posso te mostrar. — Damien afirmou, apesar de ter fortes indícios de que aquela frase originalmente deveria ter sido uma pergunta, soando menos caçoante, e Pip pensou mais uma vez que não havia escutado direito.

Então aconteceu, antes mesmo que Pip tivesse tempo para perguntar. Damien estendeu os braços acima da cabeça e murmurou uma série de palavras estranhas. Pip teve um vislumbre bem rápido de uma chama vívida se acendendo por trás dos olhos vermelhos, queimando e faiscando para fora das orbes com uma fome de caos, e o ambiente inteiro começou a ventar gradativamente ao redor deles.

— Espera! — Pip engasgou, desesperado, antes que o furacão tivesse chance de levar sua boina pelos ares como da última vez — Não! Não… não precisa. Sua palavra é o suficiente!

Mas por um breve momento Pip pensou que Damien fosse ignorar seus pedidos e continuar a conjurar um furacão enorme no meio do refeitório, pelo jeito que o fitava. A chama anterior continuava queimando nas íris vermelhas, e a testa agora estava franzida como o habitual, mal-humorada.

No entanto, ele soltou uma risada que lembrava-o muito de um rato agonizando, e Pip inconscientemente sentiu vontade de rir também.

— Que pena, tava afim de explodir aqueles quatro filhos da puta hoje, que nem você fez. — Damien brincou, e voltou a se sentar na mesa, agora atraindo vários olhares incrédulos e amedrontados que provavelmente estavam esperando o pior desde que os dois se sentaram na mesma mesa.

Pip só foi voltar a se sentir desconfiado quando se pegou sorrindo por muito mais tempo do que era acostumado. Ele não esperava que fosse descontrair daquela forma ao redor de alguém tão cedo, especialmente com aquele garoto em específico, o mesmo que havia trocado sua amizade pela aceitação de outras pessoas a não muito tempo atrás.

O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto, e imediatamente começou a observar o anticristo mexendo no prato, procurando alguma coisa que não sabia bem o que era, mas num segundo depois, como se Damien tivesse lido sua mente, disse:

— Acho que não fui tão legal com você quando a gente se conheceu…

Pip travou um pouquinho de susto no próprio banco. Era evidente que Damien estava envergonhado, notando todo o esforço e todo tempo que ele tivera para largar o pequeno talher na borda do prato e lhe olhar nos olhos. Um pouco diferente da última vez que o vira se desculpar. Um pouco mais intrigante.

— Ah, Damien, não precisa se sentir mal por isso, ninguém é legal comigo! — Admitiu, sem nenhum problema aparente, mas aquilo só pareceu ter deixado o anticristo mais aturdido.

— É por isso que estou aqui hoje! — Damien respondeu, nervoso.

Dera um longo suspiro antes de apoiar os braços na mesa e finalmente lhe olhar no fundo dos olhos, com seriedade.

— Eu vim aqui porque… queria te dizer que sinto muito, Pip, por ter te explodido naquela festa  _ idiota  _ de aniversário pra me deixarem entrar. — Damien contraiu um pouco os lábios ao mencionar a última parte — Não devia ter usado você pra conseguir ser amigo daquele bando de imbecis, ainda mais considerando que você tinha sido bem mais legal comigo do que eles, foi errado. Sinto muito por ter percebido isso somente agora… — E não pense que estou fazendo isso por causa do que aconteceu semana passada! Por favor, eu realmente sinto muito. Vou entender se não quiser me desculpar.

O único som que impediu que o silêncio invadisse o ambiente foram a faladeira constante nas outras mesas, porém a atmosfera ficou absurdamente desconfortável, apenas porque Pip não  _ fazia ideia _ do que poderia dizer.

Suas dúvidas anteriores sobre a real razão do anticristo ter vindo até ele continuaram a martelar em sua cabeça, agora não passando de meras pulguinhas irritantes atrás da orelha. Tudo bem, ele era um demônio, e aquela meio que era a natureza de um demônio (enganar, mentir, blá blá blá), mas Pip se lembrava perfeitamente de como Damien agiria se suas intenções fossem mesmo ruins. Já havia visto bem de perto, pouco tempo antes de ser lançado ao céu e quase sido estraçalhado em milhões de pedacinhos.

Agora, ele só parecia estranhamente arrependido, olhando para ele com expectativa.

Sem contar que fazia um tempo que andava observando-o ficando sozinho na hora do lanche, quase nunca conversando com a turma de Stan ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Ele não teria muito a ganhar sendo visto falando com Pip agora.

Um sorriso involuntário tomou conta de seu rosto, amortecendo os músculos da bochecha. Fazia um tempinho que Pip não sorria.

— Oh, Damien, essa é a primeira vez que alguém me pede desculpas! — Admitiu, soltando uma risada sem graça que continha a felicidade que sentia. Queria abraçá-lo, mas seria um pouco estranho... — Obrigado pelas palavras sinceras, eu aprecio muito você estar fazendo isso. Mas também acho que também te devo um pedido de desculpas. Não fui um ótimo amigo para você no nosso primeiro encontro, deveria ter ido te defender quando você estava sendo alvo de piadas, mas só consegui pensar em mim mesmo. Agora eu percebo o quão ruim foi minha atitude contra a primeira pessoa que foi gentil comigo em anos... Minhas mais sinceras desculpas, Damien.

Aquilo pareceu ter pegado o anticristo um pouco de surpresa, ele provavelmente não se lembrava disso. Os olhos vermelhos agora estavam arregalados de choque, o olhando como se fosse maluco.

— E-Err… hm… — Damien se engasgou, balançando a cabeça e afastando o que quer que fosse de sua mente para conseguir responder. — Eu meio que não lembrava disso, Pip...

E riu com divertimento pouco tempo depois. Parecia até que havia um rubor ao redor de suas bochechas, mas provavelmente tinha sido impressão. 

E então seu coração deu mais uma cambalhota dentro do peito, dessa vez como se estivesse numa cama elástica e por um momento ameaçara cair para trás. Damien estava com um sorriso gentil agitando o rosto pálido, parecendo outra pessoa.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seu coração ficou quentinho.


End file.
